A Friend in the Darkness
by 10tailed-Jokester
Summary: He trusts no one. He lives by his own rules. Nothing is his friend and with it, he shall carve a new legend within a new world. As they say, the greatest friend you can have is in the darkness. Dark/Grey!Naruto. Naruharem
1. Chapter 1

**To be honest I have no idea where this story came from. Felt bored and started typing. In hindsight I should started the next chapter of Naruto Frontier but instead I made a new story. Good job Brain. Anyways lets give this thing a go shall we?**

"Fuckhead"-Talking

 _'Up yours limp noddle'-Thinking_

 **"Oh, get that from your mother"-Demon/Higher being talking**

 _ **'No from yours last night'-Demon/Higher being thinking**_

-(# hours later)—Transition

 _Shit!-Flashbacks_

 **Kickass no Justu-Justu/attack**

 **P.S. The pronouns are meant to be like that!**

* * *

" _From our births we were taught that bad things are wrong. Stealing, lying, even killing. Parents wanted their kids to grow up as angels, saints in their eyes and societies eyes. Yet the temptations of Darkness is always there, never really gone._

 _Just waiting_ _._

 _For those angels to fall and those saints to fail. For a man to plunge his weapon into an innocent's chest. For a thief to steal a respected valuable family heirloom. For a man to lie in his loving wife's face about an affair._

 _Darkness is forever waiting._

 _Yet darkness has always been my friend, a companion that can only relate to me. Born without parents, just existing to be use for other's delight. I was never taught the ways of left and right, good and bad. But darkness._

 _Darkness taught me to observe the world, to see why people are just filled with bullshit. Darkness was never bad. It's just something people say to justify their actions. The man that killed an innocent remained hidden from the hunters. That was able to feed his family with the stolen heirloom. That cheating man found out his wife is too a cheater as well and wanted something to quell his heartbreak._

 _Darkness is just an excuse for people, saints and even angels._

 _But my actions are from me and me alone."_

* * *

Rain poured down from the heavens cleansing the earth from the sins of the inhabitants. The moon however shone brightly between the thick clouds as animal scurried away to find shelter. The sounds of their footsteps were thwarted by the sound of the rain pelted the earth.

A lone figure slowly crawled to a large tree and rested against its trunk hoping to gain little shelter from the rain. It's breathing was hard and slow as the rain soaked it's form. The figure grunted in pain as it looked at it's arm. The severely scratched appendaged hung limply at it's side and the figure groaned before popping it back into place.

It's breathing picked up as it rested it's head against the tree, looking up at the cloud covered night sky through the trees leafs. It then looked down at it's knees. Both knees were as scratched as it's arm and only torn pants covered his modesty. The now identified male grabbed his left knee, which was facing in a different direction, and pushed back into place as a loud snapping noise echoed the area.

"Agh!" The groan left his lips and he resumed looking up at the sky. _'Need to get farther. Still in danger.'_ He surprising thought calmly to himself before using the trunk to get to his feet. He stood shakily on his feet and tried to take a step forward only for the same knee to give out. The figure grunted as his face slammed into the cold ground.

The coolness of the ground cooled down his heated body which his grateful for.

"I think I heard something over here!"

"Well we crushed his legs so he couldn't have gotten far!"

"Let's just hope he's not dead or else Ginkai will kill us!"

Hearing his pursuers so close the figure weekly took his body off the ground. Seeing how escaping was pretty much out of his hand, he unsheathed the only weapon on his person. The black blade seemed to absorbed the light around it and the figure grinned at the weapon.

"There he is!" A man called out as three men surrounded the figure. "Thought you could get away brat?!" The same man said with a sinister grin.

"You have balls to attack the boss like that but unfortunately this is the end of the road!" The large man on the figure's right called out.

"Now come with us nicely or I'll Tanki break your arms and legs this time!" The man in front to the figure said with a wide grin. All four men were soaked to the bone and the figure remained in his spot, his sword still by his side. His head was down looking down at the equally soaked ground

"Not talking eh? Well then boys let's complete this pain in the ass mission. Grab him!" The man in front of him commanded. The men nodded and charged at the figure.

The figure head snapped up showing the three men his crimson red eyes and elongated canines. His now clawed hand gripped his weapon tightly as red energy swirled around his form.

" **My time is not up!"**

* * *

"Milord." A creature said as it bowed in front a large form. "We have successful gathered at least 4 of the spirits." The creature heard it's master hummed and continued carefully. "Though the last spirit is being quite difficult."

" **Go on."** It's dark and deep voice echoed around the room and the creature repressed the urge to shudder.

"W-Well it's not moving from it's place. We tried to move it ourselves and even used some of our attacks." The large form growled menacingly and the creature's eyes widen before it spoke quickly. "B-But n-no worries master! T-The spirit is fine! T-Thanks to Piedmon-sama we were able to locate it here."

" **Let me see the spirits."**

The creature nodded quickly. "Of course master!" The creature then nodded to a group of Ogre like men. The Ogres bowed and quickly left the room. The creature then turned it's head back at it's master. "Shall I go fetch Piedmon-"

The creature would had finished had a bloody body appeared and fallen in front of its master. The creature yelped and jumped back in fright. It had dark yellow almost orange tuft of hair and it's clothing was almost in rags an out body. Not to mention there was blood in almost everyplace on its body. He carefully walked up to it and poked it. Hearing a small groan, the creature stared wide eyed at the body. Just then an object appeared and stabbed in the ground next the body.

The group of Ogres returned with five floating objects however the fifth one was lodged into a boulder which two Ogres had to carry. They looked at the body in confusion before bowing and carefully dropping four spirits in their master's huge hand. The last one was laid down in front of him.

The creature looked up from the body. "Master, he's alive but barely. What do want to do with him?" Curiosity struck one of the Ogres who reached for the weapon. He grabbed the hilt only to be completely covered in fire. The Ogre screamed in pain as him and his brothers tried to put the fire but it was all for nothing as he eventually burst into data.

The inhabitants of the room looked at the spot where the ogre once stood and then at the body. **"Interesting."** The large figure said and it's subordinates looked at it in confusion. Thier heard a strange noise and looked over to the lodge spirit. It's rock like tomb began to crack until the spirit broke free and floated in the air.

Before anybody could do anything, it was quickly absorbed into the body's form. A warrior of the dark replaced the body's form until it returned to the same bloody body. " **So a new host has been chosen? Interesting indeed."** It said with a sinister grin before it cleared it's throat. " **Bring this body to Piedmon and have it healed."**

"Master?" The creature ask before a wave of killer intent flooded the area. The creature shook in fear and nodded quickly. "O-O-Of course Master! A-At once! A-And the weapon?"

" **Leave it."** It quickly said and the creature and ogres grabbed the body. They bowed quickly and left the room leaving their master alone with the cursed weapon and his thoughts. **"What a strange turn of events."** The same grin was on it face as it gripped the four spirits in it's large paw tightly. " **Now it's time for their rebirth."** It's closed paw shined brightly and it's sinister laugh echoed around the area.

* * *

 _Bump_

" Me bored!"

 _Buh Bump_

"Well then find something to do, troll-face!"

 _Buh Bump Buh Bump_

"What's that Tuna fish!"

 _Buh Bump Buh Bump Buh Bump_

"Uh, guys? I think he's wakin' up!"

Someone scoffed. "No way clown said he awake in a month."

"Well yes, technically someone with his injuries should be dead. He's lucky Cherubimon-sama deemed him as important!" An abnormally high squeaky voice chirped up.

He felt someone touch his cheek before rubbing them.

"He's very handsome too! I wonder how he got these marks." The hands moved away from his face before the same squeaky voice from earlier spoke up.

"His body Is quite amazing, really! It's practically healing itself twice as fast than our own regeneration factor. "Such a shame! His body would have been great to experiment on!"

' _EXPERIMENT!'_ His body thrashed as the occupants of the room tried to calm him down. _'NO NEVER AGAIN!'_ Red energy were like wisp around his form as his eyes snapped opened showing them angry crimson orbs. He roared and blasted those around his bed away. He didn't feel his weapon and panicked seeing the weird creatures he blasted away getting back up.

He quickly got out of the bed and made a run for it. The hallway was like a long corridor but he didn't care. He just wanted his weapon. A made a few twist and turns running into more strange creaturse each time. Most of them were different that the rest and all looked at him in fear.

Eventually his weak body gave out on him and he landed in a large and dark room. A large throne was seated by the entrance and on it was an equally large creature, the largest he's seen so far. In front of this creature was his weapon the blade still stabbed into the ground.

" **Well look who we have here? Impressive you've woken earlier than expected."** The large creature chuckled out, it's eyes gazed darkly on his own now azure orbs. He felt the energy leave him and quickly stumbled to the ground. He grunted in pain before slowly getting back to his feet and stumbled over to his weapon. **"Though your body is against it you still walk forward through sheer will power."** It looked at the weapon. **"You must care a lot for this weaponry."**

But he ignored it and slowly grabbed the hilt and easily ripped it out of the ground showing the large figure it's obsidian black blade. He used it was a walking stick for now to keep upright.

" **By now, I'm sure you're wonder who am I and where you are?"** It grinned and he slowly nodded. **"I am the great Lord Cherubimon, the one who saved your life and you are within my castle of the Dark Region."** Cherubimon said proudly before peering down at him. **"Now who are you?"**

He just looked at Cherubimon with blank and pained eyes. Cherubimon matched his gazed and the two began a silent eye battle. Cherubimon just grinned before sitting back on his throne. **"Now aren't you a wonder?"**

"My lord, if I may?" A clown like creature asked as it and more four creatures entered the throne room. It's squeaky voice brought him back to the room where the clown said something about..about...about EXPERIMENTS! He lunged at the clown with a cry and swung his weapon. The clown merely looked at him with an amused smirk before jumping over him.

"My he seems very excited!" The clown laughed out as it dodge sloppy swing after sloppy swing before back handing him and making the weapon drop from his hands. "Now if you're quite done? Don't want you agitating your wounds now do we?"

He gritted his teeth at the clown before grabbing his bandaged arm in pain and looking down at the ground. The clown took this as a surrender and smiled. "Good! Now back to what I was going to say. Oh! The injuries Lucky, here had ranged from cuts to broken bones to torn muscle to even damage to the brain." The creatures of the room looked at him in either amazement of interest.

"Yes indeed!" The clown droned on. "Lucky is quite the specimen!" It giggled and placed its hands behind it's back. "I'm surprised he's still conscious!" He glared at the clown who only smiled back at him. "Now due to personal experience, he is human abit a strange one!"

Cherubimon raised an eyebrow and looked at him. **"A human now?"** He turned his glare the large creature who just chuckled at him. These creatures were toying with him and he didn't like one bit. He was getting ready to charge again but one of the creatures called out to him.

"So you've heard of digimons then?" It was female if the two glorious lumps on her chest were any indicating. She was indeed a petite beauty that looked like she came up to his chin. He found himself staring and turned gazed while shaking his head.

' _Digimon?'_

" **I see, so you are not educated on my kind."** Cherubimon said in an almost mocking tone which he glared harshly at. **"Well I'll let my subjects explain that to you. Just know that now you have a power within you. An ancient and powerful power that only you can control with my help of course."** The large digimon then swung it's large arm at the four digimons. **"And these four are now your companions. Grumblemon, the reincarnation of AncientVolcamon,"**

Grumblemon huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. " **Arbormon, the reincarnation of AncientTroianmon and Mercurymon, the reincarnation of AncientWisemon.** " Both digimons just gave him a bored look, well Arbormon did but you get my point. He then looked at the last digimon who looked at him in wonder and interest. **"And lastly Ranamon, the reincarnation of AncientMermiamon."**

He then looked back up at the large digimon whose grin never left its face. " **You are a very interesting character for the short time that you were here. Do my bidding and I'll make sure your name is well known to the digital. It'll strike fear in those whom will hear it. Join me and you'll be a legend for the elderly to tell the new generation! So what say you!"**

The room was quiet as the large digimon waited surprisingly patiently for it's answer. He looked at the the digimon on the throne and nodded slowly and seemingly to himself. His azure orbs looked in it's white one's. "Uzumaki Naruto." His voice was gruff and deep almost animistic and sent shivers down a few of their spines. He got on one knee and laid his weapon on the side, bowing in front of Cherubimon whose grin seemed to almost split his face as his laughed rumbled through the room.

" **Excellent."**

* * *

 **Annndd done and finished in two days. Wish it took me that long for my other story. Anyways with the vibe I was writing with this one, this might be a darker version of Naruto Frontier?**

 **I don't know, just gonna let that be to you guy's imagination.**

 **And yes, I already have an idea for His weapon.**

 **No, I truly don't know the pairings for this one and yes it will be a harem so you know what that means... I'm lazy so you do that work for me.**

 **But Zoe will be in it no matter what. Why? Because, why not?**

 **Now let's see where this story goes, shall we?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it certainly has been awhile and I don't have an excuse. Well actually I do, but I doubt anyone wants to hear it. So here is the next chapter.**

"Fuckhead"-Talking

 _'Up yours limp noddle'-Thinking_

 **"Oh, get that from your mother"-Demon/Higher being talking**

 _ **'No from yours last night'-Demon/Higher being thinking**_

-(# hours later)—Transition

 _Shit!-Flashbacks_

 **Kickass no Justu-Justu/attack**

 **P.S. The pronouns are meant to be like that!**

* * *

" _How is he?" He heard a man cough out, his voice raspy and sickly. He heard someone else clear his throat._

" _Well his body finally stabilized but we have to see if his body will actually accept the DNA."_

 _DNA?_

 _Stabilize?_

 _He tried to open his eyes but found that his body wasn't responding. The first voice from earlier spoke with a hoarse chuckle. An action that he immediately grew to hated._

" _He did survive the first three and perfectly may I add! Apply an electric stimulant and see if that can speed up the process." He heard someone walk up and touch his 'prison'. "Soon his body shall be complete."_

" _Are you sure about the stimulant milord? What if it'll overcharge his heart?"_

 _He tried to move again hoping to figure out what was going on but all he got was a twitch of the finger.._

" _Oh he'll survive, after all," The voice seemed to be increasing softer as if it wasn't even in the room anymore. "He is an Uzumaki."_

 _-()-_

The moonlight pelted one of the many balconies of Cherubimon's castle in its glow. Naruto sat at the edge carefully cleaning his weapon with a cloth. He stopped wiping and grabbed the hilt. He held it up high in the air, watching as it seemingly absorbed the moonlight. It was a double edged broadsword, very rare in the parts where he came from. The blade was an dark obsidian with purple tribal ruin designs. The guard was slightly curved and in the middle was a purple jewel. All in all the sword was very intimidating and Naruto brought back down to finish cleaning it. His ears picked up footsteps as a small figure came into the room.

Ranamon stared at Naruto as he just sat there cleaning his sword. She walked a little closer and cleared her throat hoping to get his attention. He didn't move or stop and Ranamon bristled in anger at being ignored. "Y'all is gonna rot right there not moving and all."

No reply.

She huffed and walk so she was in touching distance. "Did you hear me?" She went to go touch his shoulder but stopped as he slowly turned his head. She repressed a shiver as she gazed into his blank blue eyes.

"What do you want?" His voice was sharp and firm but also quiet as if talking was a rare occasion for him. Ranamon actually shivered before clearing her throat again.

"W-Well Cherubimon wants to see us, all of us. Somethin 'bout a mission." She said and Naruto eyes lingered on her for a few seconds before he turned back to look at the moon. Ranamon suppressed a yell until he slowly stood up. He placed his sword on it's equally black sheath on his back and walked towards the entrance.

Their shoulders bumped lightly and Ranamon jumped back with a yelp as if she was shocked. Naruto, as if not feeling anything, quietly and quickly left the room leaving Ranamon to look at the spot where he was.

"What was that?" She whispered to herself before shaking out of her trance and quickly leaving the room to follow behind her mysterious companion.

She made it to the throne room and took her place by Mercurymon's side but kept on giving side glances at the only non-digimon there. **"Good now that we all are here, it's time to give you all your main mission."** Piedmon stood at his master's side, an ever present smirk on his face.

"Mission?"" Arbormon asked and Cherubimon chuckled.

" **Yes, this world is beginning to weaken as it has no one to rule it. Of course I'm the only capable ruler but it isn't without difficulty."** He laid back on his throne and Piedmon faced him with a confused expression.

"With all respect milord, you are clearly one of the strongest Megas in the Digital World. I'm sure no one is that stupid to oppose you." Cherubimon chuckled again **.**

" **Ah yes, but you forgot what group I was apart of. I'm sure those angels wouldn't take too kindly being under my rule."** He then focused back the five in front of him. **"Your mission is collect fractal codes. With those codes I can steadily increase my power that of higher status than Seraphimon and Ophanimon combine."**

"Fractal codes, how the hell we get them?" Grumblemon asked and Cherubimon just grinned.

" **By total destruction of course."**

 **-** (Seraphimon's Castle)-

"It seems he has started." A male voice said and he stood up from his seat.

"So it seems." His female companion said with a sad sigh. "I guess it's time." The male nodded and gently placed a hand on her shoulders.

"No fear, Ophanimon-chan. I have faith in the remaining spirits." He tried to say cheerfully as he motioned to the remaining five legendary spirits. "We just need to find the chosen souls to bond with each spirit."

"It won't be easy Seraphimon-kun. To contact the chosen ones requires a great deal of power. Power that I don't have right now and from what we sense, Cherubimon is not going to wait any moment longer." She then stood up and picked up the spirit of fire.

"I understand." Seraphimon said softly as he walked next to her. "However I do fear that the longer we wait, the more power Cherubimon will gained in the process." He looked out of his opened windows as he fists clenched.

Ophanimon saw the action and placed a comforting hand on the male digimon's shoulder. "There's more to it than just Cherubimon gaining power, isnt it?"

Seraphimon sighed,"Our former comrade has gained an ally of power that I can't even fathom. Even from here you can sense it's malicious intent. I haven't even felt something so evil since…."

"Lucemon." Ophanimon whispered and Seraphimon chuckled sadly.

"Whoever this power belongs to must be equal to Lucemon and I fear that's not all the power we are feeling." Ophanimon removed her hand in shock and took a step back from the window. "So you see why the chosen ones is an urgent matter! We simply don't have time to wait any longer!" He said almost pleadingly.

"You don't understand Seraphimon-kun, the power I need requires time and patience! If I had all that power at once, we probably wouldn't be worrying about Cherubimon." She said a little louder as frustration was getting to her.

"And of that malicious intent? Do you think waiting would give you the power to defeat whoever that was?" Seraphimon turned to look at her as Ophanimon grew quiet, "If the warriors could stop and seal away Lucemon once, I'm sure they can do it twice to this clone of his!"

Ophanimon shook her head as a frown appeared on her face, "It's true the warriors did in fact defeat Lucemon but at the cost of their own lives! These are nothing but children!"

Seraphimon turned so his back was facing her as he stared out the window. A harsh chuckle escaped his throat. "Oh I believe I can see where you stand on this matter." Ophanimon was taken back by his tone and took a step back. "You are willing to let digital world, our home and the homes of millions of digimons, crumble because of your fear!"

"My fear?!" Ophanimon shot back. "My fear of what!? Not wanting to be scattered data in a poor attempt to stop Cherubimon! Or how about not wanting a bunch of children to get killed in the process! These children are not digimon, they can't just be reborn and start their life cycle over again!"

"You're underestimating their power!"

"No, you're overestimating their power!"

"I'll do what I have to do to protect this world! Even if they die, they'll be heros in their attempts and we'll just find more! Earth is full of them" Seraphimon turned back around and unfortunately couldn't see Ophanimon's horror-stricken face behind her mask.

"Y-You think these children are extendable!" Ophanimon was disgusted at her fellow _holy_ digimon. "What the hell happened to you!" Normally a conserve digimon like Ophanimon wouldn't curse, even under stressful situations, but Seraphimon was stepping over a line.

"Nothing! I'm just thinking of the greater good for the digital world and you should too! We were created and picked to make sure this world lives on in safety! We already lost one of our own to darkness! As a protector of this world, I will not let hundreds of digimon fall to the same darkness, lest we lose our world entirely. Come, Ophanimon-chan you have to see my point in this."

He tried to reach for her hand but the angel slapped his hand away. Seraphimon growled behind his mask and took a threatening step forward. "Either you'll do it….or I will! And trust me, you are not going to like what I do, little angel." He growled out before clearing his throat.

Ophanimon balled her hands into fists. "Fine!" She practically spat out, "They'll be here within a year and that's the earliest I can do!" She then turned to stomp out of the door.

"See? Now was that so hard?" It took all the goodness and holy influences in her body not to turn around and deck the "supposedly holy" digimon in the face.

' _If only they knew.'_ She thought to herself as tears escaped through her mask and down her cheeks. "What will become of this world in the future?" She whispered as she walked out of Seraphimon's castle. "What will become of us?"

-(A few weeks later)-

"RUN!" A young in-training digimon screamed before it was stepped on by a grinning troll. Grumblemon laughed and threw his hammer at another poor digimon. Both data were absorbed into his form and his laughter got louder.

"Man, best mission ever!" He said with a grin. Arbormon just huffed at the troll while driving a rookie into an already collapsed market stand. The wooden digimon ducked under a sneak attack before shooting seed like pellets at the digimon. The offending digimon looked at the seeds in confusion before it promptly blew him up.

"I'll have to admit, this is sure entertainin" He said and he brushed any debris from his body. "How 'bout ye, Mercurymon?" He asked the mirror like digimon who was leaning against a broken pillar.

"If this is how Lord Cherubimon wishes to use thine powers for, thy haveth no problems." Mercurymon smirked before looking over at their only female companion. "And thou thoughts, Ranamon?"

The water beauty just huffed and crossed her arms. "Couldn't really get anything since troll-face over here took mostly everyone!"

"Hey, you no trying! Besides, me better than you anyways." Grumblemon shot back while surveying the area. "Me thinks we done here."

Ranamon ignored his jab and settled on glaring at the earth digimon. The other two nodded at the troll conclusion and move to walk out of the village when a figure blocked their path. He gave the four digimon calculating looks before slowly passing them towards the direction of the ruined village.

"Um, Naruto-san, thy thinks nigh of any survivors surviving." Mercurymon tried to say but the blonde human ignored him completely. Naruto reached behind him and grabbed the hilt of his sword while kicking a particular piece of slab over. The four digimons heard whimpering and saw an injured Agumon looking at all of them with fear especially at Naruto. Naruto just gave the digimon a blank stare as he slowly unsheathed his sword.

"P-P-Please d-d-dont kill m-m-me." It whimpered out yet Naruto's facial expression didn't change in the slightest. Not another sound was made as Naruto quickly drove his sword in between the digimon's eyes, ending it's life quickly. It's data was absorbed into his form and the emotionless human sheath sword and began towards the group.

"Missed one." He said with no emotion at all, shocking his 'teammates' at his blank tone before disappearing into the forest area.

-()-

" _Excellent job Naruto-kun!" A man with a lab coat and glasses praised before writing something down on his clipboard. "And not a single scratch present on your body! The trials are going better than expected!"_

 _Naruto just stared at the man, no emotion show on his face. Bloody bodies surrounded his form as he dropped the bloody kunai in his hand. It was like this every week, they'll take him out of his prison and have him fight to death against other people. Sometimes they'll give him a weapon and other times, he had to kill using his bare fists and that was never easy._

 _There was no reward for his victories._

 _There was no end._

 _Only pain and each time the pain got worse. He tried fighting against them but then they made that pain unbearable. He tried not fighting at all and they got angry and frustrated._

 _Then came the pain again._

 _He had no choice but to do as they say. Each day he wished for his death and to be free of this living hell. To be with_ _ **her**_ _again._

 _However Naruto knew they wouldn't kill him. He was an asset in their eyes._

 _Their living weapon._

 _-()-_

Ranamon huffed in annoyance. The water fairy was looking for her quiet teammate yet again, even going as far as asking Grumblemon for help. Which the troll just grunted and walked away. It's been a few weeks since the start of their mission and her curiosity of their only human teammate grew.

The man was barely around even for mission briefings and when he was, it's like he's not even there. She hasn't even seen him do full conversation with anybody not even Cherubimon, who has taken great interest in him. The only person he seemed to show any type of emotion to was Piedmon but it was always anger and Ranamon sure as hell could feel it.

She closed her eyes and sigh again in annoyance. "Where the hell does this guy hides anyways. The castle is only so big and I checked everywhere!" She was so entrapped in her thought that she collided with a hard object and fell back on her ass.

"Watch the fuck where you're going!" She finally glared up at the figure.

"Thou's mouth is so unlady-like." Mercurymon smirked down at her before offering a hand which Ranamon just swatted away. "Thou is just rude in general."

"Oh shut up glass-face!" She snapped back before getting back on her feet and brushing away any dirt on her form. "Now just stay out of mah way!" She quickly stopped as an idea passed in her head. "Wait, you haven't seen Naruto have you?

The glass like digimon's smirked increased at which Ranamon glared. "Oh thou seemth to fancy the mysterious human?"

Ranamon rolled her eyes and placed her hands at her hips. "Just answer the fucking question!"

Mercurymon chuckled at her response and pointed a thumb behind him. "Thy last him on the balcony cleaning that sword of his."

Ranamon resisted the urge to slap her forehead. That's the one place she skimmed over! "Of course!" She nodded to the digimon before walking down the corridor. Mercurymon looked at her retreating form before absorbing into the wall.

Ranamon walked into the room and sure enough Naruto was sitting down watching the sunset, his sword laid on his lap. She felt a pressure of some sort and knew that he felt her in here. She slowly walked behind him and looked out at the sun. "Ya know, I never looked at the sun as it sets. It's really beautiful."

-()-

Naruto felt her presence and sighed mentally in annoyance. It's bad enough that he had do these pointless missions, now he has his own personal stalker.

Again.

He heard her shuffle closer and the scent of the ocean assaulted his nose. "Ya know, I never looked at the sun as it sets. It's really beautiful."

Naruto didn't respond back, not feeling like conversating. He just hoped she'll get the message and leave him alone. But it seemed Ranamon didn't get the memo and moved closer to him. "Do ya'll mind if I sat down?"

He really wanted to say no and enjoy his time of peace and quiet but his body scooted over to the side a bit. Ranamon took this as an invitation to sit and she took it. The two sat in silence with Naruto staring at the retreating sky and Ranamon switching between looking at Naruto or his sword.

"So it's been a few weeks since we became companions," She tried to say as he remained silent, "and I have a feeling we are going to be stuck with each other for a long time. So why don't we get to know each a little bit more?" The water fairy digimon said as she tried to see any emotions on Naruto's face.

He stayed quiet as if believing she wasn't there. Ranamon sat quietly but was beginning to become impatient. A few seconds later the fairy stood up with anger. "Fine! Ya'll want to sit there and be lonely then be lonely, I'm tired of trying!" She left the room in rage leaving a still unresponsive Naruto.

The silent blond glance to where she was sitting at before continuing his gaze at the retreating sun. **"My, that's not a way to gain friends."** A deep and feral voice called out from Naruto's head. The blond didn't respond and the voice chuckled darkly. **"Come now, you can't get rid of me so you might as well talk to me."**

Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep calming breath. The voice merely continued, " **We haven't spoke in years, young one. Not since we bonded."**

' _Shut up.'_ Naruto thought coldly and sharply. The voice chuckled again before quieting down till it vanished. Naruto took a few deep breaths before standing and leaving the room. His sword ever present on his back, glowed a bit before stopping.

* * *

 **Not much action, I know. This is still an introduction of a sort so the action won't pick up until next chapter. Which hopefully get posted soon...don't quote me on that.**

 **Now, not to give any spoilers, I'm just going to answer a few questions that I know will be sent to me.**

" **Yes" "Yes" "No" "No" "Maybe" and "No"**

 **See, no spoilers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh Merry Christmas everyone, or whatever it is that you celebrete. And if you are like me, it's great time to damage our liver! But I digress.**

"Fuckhead"-Talking

 _'Up yours limp noddle'-Thinking_

 **"Oh, get that from your mother"-Demon/Higher being talking**

 _ **'No from yours last night'-Demon/Higher being thinking**_

-(# hours later)—Transition

 _Shit!-Flashbacks_

 **Kickass no Justu-Justu/attack**

 **P.S. The pronouns are meant to be like that!**

* * *

" _Hehehe! Come on pin-head! It's just snow not lava!" A girlish voice called out to him. Their usually flowery meadow was covered in the cold white power as she she ran out to the middle of the small field. "We barely get snow here! Look at this as a blessing!" She giggled out before falling back into the soft and cold snow._

" _I'm not the one for the snow." He grumbled out quietly yet she heard him clearly._

" _Oh stop moping and come make a snow angel with me. I see people in the north do it a lot!" She called over before a thought popped in his mind. He saw that she was preoccupied with her snow angel before reaching down and grabbing a handful of snow. He quickly molded the snow into a shape of a ball before quickly hiding it behind his back._

" _Alright, I'm coming over." He said with a grin before throwing the snowball at her unprepared body. She yelped before dodging the ball and he laughed at her. "Oh come on now, don't tell me you're afraid of a little snow."_

 _She pouted before tackling him to ground. He landed back with a grunt and a smile formed on her face before she quickly grabbed some snow and dumped it on his face. "Hah! That'll teach ya!"_

 _He shook the snow away and she softly connected her lips to his. They slowly separated and she nuzzled into his jacket._

" _I love you."_

-()-

Naruto quickly sat up in cold sweat, his heart racing and his breathing picked up. He look around his dark room before feeling the spot on the bed next to him. He stared at that spot what seemed to be about a few hours but was only a couple of minutes. A wet drop fell on the space and the blond looked up at the roof but saw no leakage. He then felt his own face.

 _Tears._

Naruto wiped it away and stood up from his bed. He walked over to his single window and looked at the moon.

" _Stop it silly! You're getting ramen everywhere!" She scolded and he just chuckled._

" _Sorry but you know how I feel about ramen." He rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment as she gave him a look._

" _I swear it's like you love that food more than you love me." She pouted and crossed her arms. He gently grabbed her and placed her on his lap._

" _That's far from being true. While ramen is a good snack, I can't cuddle it, I can't kiss it, and I can't show it my love." He said while placing a soft kiss on her cheek and she relaxed into his lap._

" _Oh look who's a smooth operator." She said with a chuckle before looking up at the moon from their open window as frown came to her beautiful face . "I don't want tomorrow to come." She whispered and he tightly wrapped his arm around her._

" _It's something that has to be done. Just promise me one thing," He too glanced at the large orb in the sky. All his training, all their hard work had finally paid off_

" _What." She said after a moment of silence and sniffed as she tried to hide her tears within his shirt. He just held her tighter, his eyes never leaving the moon almost like her was having a silent battle with it._

" _Promise me…..promise me that you won't do anything heroic."_

-(Digital world: a year later)-

"Man, I'm hungry and tried."

"We all are, JP."

"Yeah, well you guys are not light. Carrying you guys like that makes a man hungry."

"We didn't choose which spirits have wings and which don't."

Zoe Orimoto sighed at the childish banter for what seemed like the fifth time in the last few minutes. She fixed her hair before standing up and wiping any dirt that seemed to have clung onto her blue jean shorts. _'Out of all the punishments I deserve, I get stuck with prideful idiots.'_ She thought mentally before clearing her throat loudly.

"Well you guys shut up already! Arguing is not going to get us to the Forest Terminal any faster." She said sternly and got two apologies and one grunt.

"Zoe is right anyways." Takuya Kanbara said as he walked towards the front not hearing the "I'm always right." comment from the blonde girl. "Now Bokomon do you know where to go from….wherever we are?"

Their digimon companion and guide huffed and scratched his head. "With the mountain gone,no thanks to Grumblemon,I sort of lost my bearings." The small white digimon turned multiple times before pointing in a certain direction. "I believe we should go straight that way."

"Would've been easier if bug boy had landed us in a better place." Came the snide remark from the usually quiet Koji Minamoto.

JP Shibayama growled at the comment before walking up to Koji's face. "Mind saying that to my face, punk."

"H-Hey now JP. I'm sure Koji didn't mean it in a, well, mean way." Takuya said with an awkward chuckle. "Right Koji?" He looked expectantly at the ebony haired male.

Koji just scoffed and brushed shoulders with JP before walking in the direction Bokomon pointed in. JP growled again at the move but a hand on the shoulders from Zoe made him stop. "Prick." He grumbled out and walked in the same direction.

"Oh boy, those two are definitely not getting along." Takuya said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tommy Himi, the youngest of the group, merely sighed in annoyance. "Just hope they'll get along soon."

-(Cherubimon's Castle: Dining room)-

"Hey! More food!" Grumblemon commanded through a full mouth to some lesser digimon servants. They quickly bowed and left the room for the kitchen just as Ranamon, Mercurymon and Arbormon entered.

"I see ye's mission went successful." Arbormon laughed as he sat down next to the troll who just grunted a response.

"Big whoop. He ate a mountain for it fractal code, just like he does with almost everything else." Ranamon said with an eye roll as she sat down in her seat. "And can't ya'll eat like ya'll got some sort of manners."

Grumblemon swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "Me thinks you no talk." He took another bite. "At least me do something useful."

"Yeah well at least I got a proper education, ya stupid troll." She bit back and the troll shrugged his shoulders and continued eating as the digimon servants came back with more food.

Mercurymon chuckled at the scene before looking around. "Ah, where may our teammate be? Surely he'll miss dinner."

"That is if Grumblemon doesn't eat it all." Arbormon said pointing at their feeding teammate. "Besides Mercurymon, you know the lad never joins us for dinner. Ye know, I think the water lass over here should bring the quiet lad his food." He chuckled before dodging a thrown piece of food from the water lass herself.

"Please, that'll be a waste of mah time." She huffed out and crossed her arms. "Not like we even see him anyways."

"Aww sounds like someone is a little depressed. I could always get LadyDevimon-"

Ranamon scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Sure, like that horny bitch could get to him." She said dismissively and called a servant over. "I would like Naruto's plate."

"Of course Lady Ranamon." The servant said quickly before disappearing.

"Well look who's finally growing up." Arbormon said as he dodged another piece of food. "Come now, don't throw ye's food. Grumblemon, here, could have eaten that." The earth digimon merely grunted at hearing names as he practically inhaled the food

"Shut up, you talking tree." Ranamon bit back and Mercurymon chuckled.

"Now now, pretty ladies shouldn't be so rough." This prompted a middle finger from the water fairy herself.

-(Cherubimon's Castle: The balconies)-

It was quiet and still as it should be. His arms and hands were relaxed in his lap as his legs were crossed and his eyes closed. Slow and quiet deep breaths came from his body as his chest slowly rise and fall. His trusty weapon laid in front of him with the moonlight gently giving the naturally dark room some light.

" _Very good but you need to breathe more calmly. Remember your breaths tell your thoughts."_

He took a deep breath as he visualized a green meadow filled with exotic flowers.

" _So like this." He said as he took a breath in. She giggled before placing her hand on his chest._

" _Your breathing must relax your heart." She said and he opened his eyes to look at her in confusion._

" _Relax my heart?"_

He let the breath go before taking in another one. He visualized the beautiful girl laughing at him.

" _Don't take it literal but it's almost like your dying because you feel so at peace with yourself."_

He snapped his eyes opened and the girl in the meadow disappeared. The scent of the ocean wafted through his nostrils as well as the scent of food.

"You didn't come to dinner again and we were lucky enough to save you some food before the troll would've ate it all." Ranamon softly said as she placed the food down. "A-And look I know I haven't made much attempts to get to know you," _'Even though you're never here.'_ She thought to herself. "But if you need anything, I just around the corner."

Naruto remained silent and Ranamon sighed sadly to herself. "Didn't really expect much." She whispered as she made her way out.

"Thank you."

It was quiet almost silent but she heard him. A small smile crawled up to her face. "Your welcome." She said quietly before leaving the room, leaving the blonde to himself.

-(Next Day)-

" **Now isn't this a pleasant surprise."** Cherubimon grinned at and Piedmon laughed at his master's side.

"It is milord. Now what can we do for you Lucky, it's not everyday you're out of that little prison?"

Naruto clenched his fist and refused the urge to behead the clown. Now back at his full strength the blond was more than certain he could face off against the Mega level digimon. Piedmon eyed his reaction as a face-splitting grin formed on his face.

"Ahh of course, you wish to take part in my little experiment? A specimen like yourself is quite the medical wonder." The clown, while he loves to pull jokes and prank everyone, especially loves to poke around the silent blond. Something about it just bring the clown mental joy.

Naruto bared his teeth at the clown and reached behind his back for his sword. Oh, he'll show that clown something to laugh at!

Cherubimon just grinned at the interaction before clearing his throat getting the attention of the two occupants. **"Now Piedmon, I suggest leaving the young one alone. I rather not have my throne destroyed."**

Piedmon bowed, his grin still plastered on his face, much to the ire of Naruto. "Of course milord, it's just all in good fun, mostly."

Cherubimon focused back down at Naruto. **"Now what can I do for you, young one?"** Naruto just stared up at the beast intently and Cherubimon let out a chuckle. **"Ah I know exactly what you want and I have a little 'mission' that'll benefit the both of us. Grumblemon gave me his report and it seems our dear Ophanimon has not only remained hidden from us, she's also 'got some help'."**

Naruto looked almost bored and grunted at her name. He remembered her and the other guy, he couldn't be bother with remembering. He think it was Seramon, or something like that. All he did know was that he put up a good fight.

" **In fact she got help in the form of five other children to hold the legendary warriors. Quite sneaky of her actually. Ahh but you care little for this backstory, freedom and excitement is what you want."** Naruto raised an eyebrow, his interest now peaked. **"Those children if left to their own devices could in fact be a thorn to my side."**

Naruto tilted his head to the side before unsheathing his sword. Cherubimon chuckled, **"Now where would the fun be if they were killed so early in their quest? No, I want a little entertainment. Your mission, young one is quite simple."**

" _ **And I expect no failures from you."**_

-(Outside of Gotsumon Village)-

"See I told you we were on the right track!" Zoe said as she pointed at the sign towards the next village

"No one never doubted you." Takuya deadpanned before he took a big sigh. "How much longer to the next village anyway. I'm starting to get tired."

"Tell us something we don't know." JP shot back before his stomach let it's problem be known. "Man, if I don't get food soon I'm sure to go crazy."

"Little too late for that." Zoe said under breath before brushing another low hanging leaf from her face. "What I wouldn't give for a hot spring." She sighed sadly and JP grinned pervertedly.

"I second that Zoe-chan." She just rolled her eyes at the older male.

"I wonder if Koji is alright?" Tommy said and Takuya placed his hands behind his head.

"I'm sure he's fine, besides he choose to ran off himself."

The group continued to walk not noticing the pair of blue eyes that followed before they disappeared.

-(A little later: Gotsumon village)-

Lobomon growled as he summoned light energy into his hand. "Stay still for once **Howling Laser!"** A beam of light shot at the grinning troll who quickly dodged the attack.

"Is that it?" Grumblemon grinned out and summoned his hammer. "Man you guys no fun. **Seismic Sledge!"** The hammer made contact with the ground forming large crevices and cracks causing the warrior of light to jump back several times.

Lobomon quickly raised his lightsaber and stopped hammer from almost colliding with his face. "Me have to say, you strongest of group." Grumblemon said as he tried to push his hammer. Lobomon gritted his teeth before quickly raising his hand to deliver a beam of light to the troll's face.

The beam of light sent the troll back, allowing for the warrior of light to catch a breather. That was until a flying hammer slammed into his back sending the digimon crashing to the ground. "Uhh." Lobomon groaned.

"Me no like beam of light." Grumblemon said with a frown as he summoned back his hammer and Lobomon slowly got up from the ground. "Now spirit is mine!" He yelled as he charged.

"Not so fast **Pyro Tornado!"**

"Wha-" A fire-powered kick made it's way to the troll's face sending him flying into a boulder.

Lobomon looked to see his group appear and the warrior gritted his teeth in frustration. "It looked like you need some help." Agunimon said with a cheeky grin and offered a hand.

"Now what have we learned from running off?" Kazemon said almost sarcastically as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Guys I don't think we're done here." Beetlemon called out and not a moment later a rock hard fist collided with his face and grabbed his leg before throwing him into Agunimon. Both digimon felled with twin groans as the new digimon chuckled.

"Agunimon, Beatlemon!" Kazemon called before she conjured wind at her finger tips and flicked it at the new digimon. " **Hurricane Waves!"** The digimon grinned and stretched out its arm while spinning creating a mini tornado around his form.

" **Quagmire Twist"** The wind wisps disappeared around his form before the tornado quickly got closer and revealed two fist that landed to both Kazemon and Kumamon. The digimon stopped spinning and let out a loud laugh. "Man me don't use this form but today special."

-(On a boulder)-

A lone figure looked at the fight with bored eyes. It's weapon laid in between the figure legs as it watch Grumblemon, now his beast from Gigasmon, give the group a pounding. Though there was one person he was truly focused on. She dodged a strike the the beast and try to give a punch of her own.

There's something about her that reminded the blond of something but he couldn't put his finger on it. In fact he was beginning to get frustrated and slowly got up while placing the sword on his shoulder. It seemed the wolf looking digimon got an upgrade in the form of a beast spirit reminding Naruto of his own.

But that's a story for another time.

It looked to be that Gigasmon was fighting a slowly losing battle and let out an attack in a last ditch effort that the fairy digimon took the brunt of to protect her teammate. She fell as a ring of data surrounded her form and Gigasmon ate whatever the ring held. Naruto paused as the now human female slowly got up.

He felt the world and time stopped as he stared at her. Another female looking oddly similar replaced her form and Naruto felt his heart race. "N-No." He softly whispered. He quickly snapped out of it to see Gigasmon slam a fist on the ground causing a rocky avalanche to create on the mountain behind the group.

-(With Zoe)-

Zoe groaned her she felt bruises form before the ground started to shake. She looked behind her only for her eyes to widened as a mass of rock came tumbling her her. She felt to weak to move despite the yell from her friends. She closed her eyes expecting to crushed.

' _So much for finding that special one.'_ She thought bitterly to herself as she waited to being death's cold embrace. She felt a gush of wind and her face against a clothed chest. She slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with a pair of the prettiest and deepest blue eyes she has ever seen.

Connected to those eyes were a very chiseled face with a deeply whiskered cheek, three on each side. A pair of canine jutted out from his mouth already adding to his feral look. Wild and spiky blond topped his head that also covered his ears.

She blushed when she realized that those eyes were also roaming her face as she was doing to him. "U-Um." She tried to say before she got a flash of pain. A brief look a worried appeared in his eyes before it vanished as quickly as it came. Zoe heard her friends call out for her in the background but she payed little attention to them.

Her savior carefully placed her back down on the ground and stood up to his full height. Zoe got a brief look at exotic handle of his weapon as her eyes went back to his. hearing her name again she looked behind her to see her group come running towards her.

Turn her head to looking at the stranger only to find him gone. Her eyes widened as she looked around for him. "Zoe!" She heard Takuya called to her. "You okay!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just sore." She said as she slowly got up with the help of Tommy and Takuya.

"Thank Kami you're fine." JP said happily before looking at the pile of rocks from the avalanche. "But how did you get away?"

Zoe looked at the spot where her blonde savior once stood. "I-I was saved by a guy. And I don't know, how but I think I know him."

* * *

 **Ahh yes! Our favorite blond finally met the chosen children. But how do Zoe and Naruto know each other? Do they even know each other? Ohhhhh questionssssss.**


	4. Chapter 4

_He fell to his knees, too shock to even think about where he was. There she laid, slowly dieing, with an ever present grin on her face. He slowly grabbed her head and she chuckled painfully. "O-O-Oh w-what's with the l-long f-face my l-little f-fox?" A bit of blood escaped her lips._

 _He looked her fatal wound and placed his hand on it, hoping to pump his tenant's chakra into wound. "W-We both k-know that's not g-going to w-work." She softly said as she weakly grabbed his much larger hands. The sounds of battle in the background was drowned out as they looked at each other._

 _Feeling his face getting wet, he knew he was crying and couldn't hold back the small choked sob. "N-No, this can't be happening!" He brought her closer to his chest. "I-It has to be a d-dream!"_

" _S-Stop b-being such a-a b-baka!" She grinned out before it slowly fell. She weakly reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, turning his attention to her face. "I-I d-don't have much t-time a-and I-I know I-I b-broke your promise but please d-dont g-get hung o-over m-my death." Tears slowly slipped from her eyes._

 _He breathed deeply and shook his head. "No, you were my one and only. They'll pay for w-what they did to you."_

 _Her smile returned. "A-Ah I k-know you w-will b-but please f-find h-happiness after….this...I w-will….always ….love you."_

 _Her hand slowly fell off his face._

-(Outskirts of Gotsumon village)-

He has been following the group out of sight in the trees, gathering data on all of them as part of his mission. From what he was gathering, the ebony haired one, called Koji, is clearly the strongest of the group. Naruto had to calm himself down before he beheaded the guy as someone he once knew replaced Koji's spot.

The second strongest and pseudo leader, Takuya, annoyed the blond with his all-round optimism. The gaki obviously thinks all digimon can be good and that evil doesn't exist. Naruto scoffed quietly from his perch. Idiots like that usually cause death to themselves or the people around them.

He knew from experience.

The larger one of the group, JP, irked Naruto in some way. Maybe it was his dumb ego and high arrogance or the fact that he kept on flirting with the only female in the group. Whatever it was, Naruto wanted to slam his face in. He'll have to keep an eye on him and resist the urge to lop the fool's head off. Cherubimon wanted them observed not killed.

Yet.

The next one, Tommy, was clearly the youngest and nothing more than a boy. He was quiet and kept to himself for the most part unless spoken to. There was something off with the boy and he kept close to the blonde haired female, who was the only one speaking to him.

And finally the person that pledged his thoughts ever since he laid his eyes on her. Zoe was like the glue that held the small group together and broke up most of the little scuffles. Every so often her form would disappear and in her place was another female. The female was little more muscular and taller due to her profession. The female would then turn up to where he was hiding and with a sweet smile, beckoning him to her.

Naruto had to stop himself multiple times before he would reveal his position. This woman, Zoe, had something to do with his late love and Naruto didn't even know how. The resemblance between the two terrified the silent blond man. But back to the mission at hand.

Naruto quickly shook those thoughts away as he saw the small group stop and stand still for awhile. They talked among themselves before breaking off and venturing into different parts of the forest.

-(With Zoe)-

Zoe sighed quietly to herself as she picked up another piece of wood. Her thoughts quickly went to earlier events. "Man, who was that guy? Is he like us?" She looked up at the darkening sky as his cold and calculating face flashed into her mind. "His face seemed….lonely, like he was lost or something."

She then cradled the sticks together as she walked back to the camp. "But he face...why does he look familiar?" Zoe wasn't going to lie, he was indeed handsome in the very short time that she managed to gaze at him. Her mind then went to her D-Tector before she sighed sadly. "Nice to be the weak on again." She said bitterly before beginning to walk back to their makeshift camp.

-(Later that night)-

The sun completely disappeared, allowing the moon to do its job as it bathed the forest in a dim glow. Zoe awoke with a small yawn and stretched out her aching back. The forest floor becoming more of an annoyance the more she slept it. She looked around their camp and saw that their fire had died with glowing embers in the ash.

Everyone else was asleep and the forest was essentially quiet saved for the few chirps of the bugs that were around. Zoe smiled faintly to herself before getting up and nursed the fire back to life. Seeing the flames engulf the remaining wood and the heat spread to her face the blonde female looked around the forest as if she was debating on an internal thought.

She then shrugged to herself before walking into a general direction in the forest. She did this every night as she was always an explorer at heart. Something that her parents often found annoying. She stopped walking and smiled sadly. _'I wonder what ma and pa are doing? I hope they are not too worried about me?"_

She could imagine her mom having the biggest fuss ever and her dad trying but failing to calm the worried woman down. Zoe was then broken out of her thoughts by the sound of running water and she came up to a small creek. She sighed and sat at the edge looking at her reflection with the help of the moonlight.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her chin on them. _'How long have we been here?'_ She thought to herself while taking out her D-tector and gazed at it . _'It feels like we've been here for several weeks. Yet so much shit has happened since then.'_ A new thought pledge her min. "Is there even a way out of here?"

Suddenly a small crack took her out of her thoughts. She quickly stood up and look at the general direction she thought she heard the sound. "H-Hey is anyone there?" She didn't mean to sound so afraid but without her spirit placed her at a disadvantage if any digimon came looking for a fight.

* * *

He was watching the moon when he heard a yawn coming from the camp below him. Glancing down, he saw Zoe get up and nurse the fire before walking off in the barely lit forest. He raised an eyebrow curiously and took one more glance at the moon. He guessed it must be around midnight before silently jumping through the trees following the female.

He shook head to rid of the ghost that walked next the the girl like he has been ever since he saw Zoe. However the temptation to confront her has been growing stronger and it was only his determination to complete his mission that stopped him from doing so. He heard laughter in his head and gritted his teeth as his fist tightened.

" **My, you have gotten pathetic."** The new and very deep voice said from within his mind. How Naruto wished to remove it from his mind, maybe he could sleep easier if the thing wasn't fucking with his dreams. **"Aww quick to remove me? I would shed a tear if I could."** Two rows of sharp teeth in the shape of a grin flashed in his mind and the blonde tried his best to ignore the voice.

" **Come now, we've been over this, young one. You're stuck with me forever, bonded to my soul for eternity."** Naruto took a few calming breaths as he watched Zoe sat down on the creek's bed and pull; her knees up to her chest. Yet the voice wasn't done. **"Give it up, boy, you know better than anyone that you'll never see her again. If you die your soul goes to Makai with the rest of the demons and monsters of the world! You'll never see her in this life or the afterlife!"**

' _SHUT UP!'_

It was the most the most emotion he shown in a while as his fist tightened hard enough for blood to seep through his fingers. The voice chuckled softly to itself before retreating to back of Naruto's mind, its job done for the day. Naruto felt an eye water and stuff the idea back down as his whole form slumped.

"H-Hey is anyone out there?" Came the fearful voice of Zoe who looked in Naruto's general direction. The troubled blonde silently cursed as he froze and blended into the darkness like his training entailed. Zoe stared at the bush he was behind for a little longer before she left to go back to her camp.

Making sure that she was gone, Naruto walked out towards the creek. He look at his reflection in the water seeing that his eyes changed to a slightly purple tint, no doubt due to the small influence of the demon's energy. He stared at the reflection a little longer before jumping back into the trees for another restless sleep.

* * *

 _He grunted as another kunai lodged itself into his back. He headbutted a man away before grabbing the kunai out of his back and stabbed it into another man's head. The body quickly went limped as the blood pooled into his hand and used the body as a shield before snapping another man's neck. He felt the wound heal and frown as he saw three men charge at him at the same time._

 _He felt himself become more frustrated as his red eyes stared at the charging men with hatred and black energy surround his form. The men stopped running as the look at the energy in confusion and slight fear. Of course that was a mistake as the energy erupted and incinerated the men till ash replaced their spot._

 _The energy disappeared and he let out a small sigh that was quickly replaced with a grunt of pain as he looked down to see a sword impaled into his stomach. He looked to see the remaining man smiling cruelly at him. "Rot in hell you fucking monster!" He growled ferally at the man before grabbing him by the neck thanks to his now impressive strength._

 _He looked the scared eyes of the man and slowly pulled the sword out of his stomach without a sound. The man's eyes widen in fear and disbelief. "W-Wait, d-don't kill me, p-please." The man choked out pitifully as he squirmed in his grip. "I-I h-have a family!"_

 _He positioned the sword at the man's stomach before looking him straight in the eye. "Rot in hell you fucking monster." He repeated coldly before harshly shoving the sword into the man's stomach. The man struggled as his blood pooled on the floor and life slowly drained from his eyes. He threw the dying body to the side before look at the destruction made in the small room._

" _Splendid, just simply amazing as usual." A high pitched masculine voice rang out as the only door opened to reveal a white spiky haired man in a lab coat with two gruff looking henchmen on either side of him. He hated this man with all the passion in his body and gripped the sword in his hand tightly. "It seemed your body is adapting to the new DNA well, it even gave you a new color and higher regenerative abilities." The man said before writing something down a clipboard. "And you finished this trial in under five minutes. Simply amazing."_

 _He stopped writing and looked up at his bloody figure with a smile. "In fact I believe you're ready for the next step in the experiment." He growl and charged at the scientist with a yell. One of the henchmen tried to get in the way but found his head rolling on the floor without a second thought. He was so close to the scientist and was ready to lop off his damn head when a screeching noise slammed into head._

 _He paused and dropped to his knees and held his ears as the noise got louder and more unbearable. He refused the urge to scream out, not wanting to give the bastard any satisfaction over his pain. He slowly lifted his head through the pain, to see the scientist giving him a cruel smile. "And I see the sound treatment is still going on strong. But let's see how much you can really take." He placed his hand in the ram sign and the sound got to the point where he swore his ears started to bleed._

 _He felt himself go in and out of consciousness and the last thing he saw was the smiling face of the scientist._

* * *

 **It's a little shorter than I wanted but I felt like I needed to get this out there to show that I'm not dead. So yeah, I'm still alive and kicking, literally. I'll have my other stories up a little later on, hopefully...don't quote me on that.**

 **As for this story I think I'll do one more "introductory" chapter before any real things go down. And yes there is going to be little bit of Naruto's background in flashbacks all over the stories. Some chapters may have more than 2 flashback just for a little warning and most are relevant to the plot.**

 **A virtual cookie(because I can) if anybody figures out why I love mentioning the moon so damn much. Still wondering if that'll get annoying soon *shrugs* Who knows?**


End file.
